Such a pressure welding device is known from DE 103 30 188 A1. It has a plasticization device and an upsetting device as well as a mounting for the components to be welded together and a machine frame. It further has a machine head and an upsetting head, which are movable along a machine axis relative to one another. The machine head is arranged stationarily at the machine frame. The upsetting head is configured as an upsetting punch, which is actuated by an upsetting drive arranged stationarily and supported at the other end of the machine frame. A manual and complicated modification is necessary for adaptation to different dimensions, especially to different component lengths.